


Descendo a Esquina

by avcasgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cas works in a Cafeteria, Cas works in a Library, Hate at First Sight, Hate to Love, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Plot Twist, Poker Nights, handjob, short fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avcasgirl/pseuds/avcasgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas e seus quatro amigos se reúnem para jogar pôquer toda quinta feira a noite. Uma noite um dos integrantes não pode comparecer e envia seu irmão. Cas não gosta muito de integrantes novos e eles se desentendem.<br/>Cas acaba pedindo desculpas ao estranho bonitão e os dois acabam indo pra cama naquela noite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descendo a Esquina

**Author's Note:**

> Olá !  
> Eu já tinha postado essa fic aqui no AO3 em português e inglês, mas acabei excluindo ela junto com minhas outras fics.  
> To postando novamente pois quero saber se as pessoas gostam da história, tô pensando em reescrevê-la, em um estilo diferente dessa vez.  
> A fic aqui está estilo fic, onde os personagens de conhecem e rapidamente já vão pra cama kkkk;  
> A história é curta, rápida e sem muitos detalhes.
> 
> TW - TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> 1 Obs.: A fic não tem beta-reader; Postei o texto que tinha antes, não alterei nada da história, então peço desculpa por qualquer erro ou alguma viagem de escrita kkk
> 
> 2 Obs.: Segue o estilo das fics que eu leio: linguagem explicita, descreve as cenas de sexo, têm a palavra "pênis" escrita; muito palavrão; e algumas coisas bizarras como "entrada" e outras coisas babacas que ficam mais legais em inglês kkkk
> 
> Enjoy and live comments :D

**Chapter One - Meet & Greet**

 

Hoje é quinta-feira. São 11 horas da noite. Todas as quintas nesse horário, Castiel desce a esquina de seu apartamento e entra num beco escuro. Ele se encontra com mais cinco caras para jogar cartas. É um vício.

Mas fora isso, no dia-a-dia, na luz do dia, Castiel é um cara normal. Ele trabalha numa biblioteca organizando os livros nas prateleiras de segunda a quarta-feira, das sete da manhã até às sete da noite.

De quinta a sábado ele trabalha numa cafeteria, no mesmo horário. Domingo é seu dia de folga. Ele não tem muito tempo livre, mas pra que também? Se ele tivesse alguém esperando por ele em casa quando ele volta do trabalho. Se tivesse alguém pra sair domingo a tarde ou sábado de noite. Mas ele não tem ninguém.

Do trabalho ele vai pra casa e de casa para o trabalho, às vezes ele lava as roupas na lavanderia que fica no final da rua dele. Castiel não conhecem nenhum de seus vizinhos.

A biblioteca é geralmente silenciosa e na cafeteria o máximo que ele diz é “obrigado” ou “são 7,50”.

Castiel é um rapaz inteligente, os olhos muito azuis e sempre usando uma camiseta formal com uma gravata azul, acompanhado de uma calça social preta e sapatos sociais. O cabelo desgrenhado era charme.

Hoje a noite Castiel desceu a esquina e entrou no beco escuro, ele bateu na porta que tinha uma placa escrita “NÃO ENTRE, OTÁRIO” e ouviu alguém resmungar lá de dentro.

“Castiel! Entra.” – disse um dos caras.

“Oi Benny, o pessoal já está todo ai?” – Castiel disse entrando na sala.

“Sim, todo mundo já chegou.”

Castiel se aproxima da mesa, na sala escura e cheia de fumaça. Ele dá boa noite para todos os jogadores, Sam a esquerda dela e Garth ao lado do Sam, Balthazar a sua direita e Benny do outro lado da mesa. Os cinco.

Eles jogaram _poker_ , apostam dinheiro. Sam está estudando para ser advogado, Garth se alistou para o exército dos Estados Unidos, Benny trabalha no bar do lado da cafeteria que Castiel trabalha e o Balthazar, bom, ninguém sabe o que ele faz.

Ninguém lembra direito como eles se conheceram, e eles não conversam muito, eles jogam para desestressar e pra ganhar dinheiro. Nunca houve uma discussão se quer, quem perdia pagava e quem ganhava, bom, ganhava.

A luz fraca que iluminava a mesa, esquentava a cerveja, os jogadores sempre muito concentrados, Sam era muito inteligente, mas Balthazar era muito esperto.

Eles sempre terminavam de jogar lá pelas duas da manhã, como o apartamento era do Benny, todos saiam.

Balthazar ia para onde quer que ele morava, Sam e Garth saiam juntos, eles moravam perto e um sempre dava carona pro outro, e Castiel sempre voltava sozinho pra casa.

Castiel não sabia muito sobre a vida de ninguém, não precisava saber.

Ele chegou ao fim da rua mal iluminada e subiu a esquina, seguindo direto para o seu apartamento. Castiel abriu a porta preguiçosamente, jogou as chaves no balcão ao lado da porta e a fechou. Seguiu pro quarto e tirou a calça e os sapatos, deitou assim mesmo, só afrouxou um pouco a gravata.

No dia seguinte, sexta-feira, ele acordou num pulo – 7:20. Droga. Atrasado.

Ele levantou rápido, colocou a calça e o sapato, foi direto pro banheiro fazer xixi e escovar os dentes. Ele pegou uma maçã da fruteira e lavou rápido, pegou o sobretudo atrás da porta e as chaves no balcão e saiu de casa.

Chegou à cafeteria as sete e meia e teve que ouvir a chefe dele reclamar dizendo que ia descontar do salário dele.  Tirou o sobretudo e colocou o avental na cintura.

“Bom dia” – disse meio desanimado e sonolento.

“Bom dia, eu quero um cappuccino.” - a garota disse sorrindo.

Castiel se virou e começou a fazer o café da garota. Foi assim o dia todo até a hora de ele sair.

Ele chegou em casa e fez o mesmo que ontem. No sábado ele foi trabalhar e voltou à noite pra casa. Os dias passavam assim, sem nenhuma ênfase a fazer, eram todos iguais e sem graça. Castiel já chegou a questionar algumas coisas de sua vida, mas nunca fez questão de mudar nada.

***

Quarta-feira na biblioteca ele teve que arrumar uma prateleira toda em ordem de número, alguns alunos do ensino médio foram fazer uma excursão no dia anterior e parecem ter corrido por aquele corredor e de algum jeito derrubaram a estante.

Ele ficou ali o dia todo.

Quinta, o dia do poker. Ele desceu a esquina, entrou no beco escuro e bateu na porta. Benny abriu a porta pra ele de novo. Ele sentou-se a mesa e deu boa noite pros jogadores e abriu sua cerveja.

“Quem é ele?” – Castiel disse ao olhar pro lado e ver que não era o Sam que estava sentado ali.

“Meu nome é Dean, o Sam ta doente, eu vim no lugar dele.” – o loiro disse sorrindo e estendendo a mão pra Castiel.

“Benny, a gente já conversou sobre ‘novos integrantes’ que saco... eu não vou jogar.” -  Castiel disse levantando da mesa, fazendo barulho ao arrastar a cadeira.

Ele saiu pra rua e bateu a porta com força. Dean quase levantou na cadeira, que cara idiota, ele pensou.

Benny veio atrás de Castiel.

“Hey Novak. Volta cara, não dá de jogar em quatro.” – Benny disse colocando uma mão no ombro de Castiel para pará-lo.

“Lembra o que aconteceu quando o Gabriel entrou pro jogo?” – Castiel disse agressivamente e se sacudindo, se livrando da mão de Benny.

“É, eu sei, mas isso é diferente. O Dean é gente boa, e só vai jogar enquanto o Sam estiver doente.” – ele disse tentando acalmar Castiel.

“Ele nem sabe jogar! Vai ferrar tudo.”

“Entra, vamos. O problema é do Sam.”

“Que seja, mas eu não quero sentar perto dele.”

Castiel estava com uma raiva esquisita, mas voltou para o apartamento sufocante de Benny e sentou ao oposto de Dean, o que foi pior, pois eles ficavam se encarando.

“Qual é o seu problema?” – Dean gritou quando Castiel fez uma jogada ‘errada’.

“O meu problema? Você que não sabe jogar. Tem certeza que o Sam ficou feliz com você vindo aqui? Não quero que ele perca dinheiro por que o irmão dele é um idiota que não sabe jogar poker.” – Castiel falou contando o dinheiro que havia ganhado.

Garth e Balthazar saíram do apartamento, foram pra rua beber mais cerveja e finalmente conversar. Benny se levantou e ficou olhando os dois, esperando por alguma coisa sair errado.

Dean levantou e bateu na mesa.

“Mas que droga há de errado com você? O que eu te fiz? Desde que entrei aqui você não cala essa boca, e você ta roubando.”

Quando Castiel levantou, apoiando-se na mesa e inclinando-se pra frente para encarar Dean, Benny percebeu que Castiel estava menos relutante e então saiu da sala, deixando os dois sozinhos.

“Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, você me deixa nervoso.” – Castiel admitiu.

Dean não sabia o que falar, nossa, que olhos mais azuis. Mesmo com a iluminação fraca, Castiel estava debaixo da luz e seus olhos pareciam refletir o universo.

“Eu não sei o que dizer.” – Dean disse e segurou o olhar de Castiel.

“Desculpa.” – Castiel disse.

“Eu não quero perde o dinheiro do Sammy, então pega leve Cas.”

“Cas?”

“Ah, é... Desculpa, é que o Sammy te chama assim.”

“Não ele não chama.”

“Vai implicar com isso também? É só um apelido, que saco.” – Dean disse batendo na mesa de novo.

Cas saiu de trás da mesa e andou em direção ao Dean. Ele chegou tão perto que podia sentir a respiração começando a ficar ofegante de Dean em seu rosto.

“Cas... Espaço pessoal cara.”

“Por quê?”

“Por que o que? Dá pra se afastar?”

“Por que seus olhos são tão verdes? Por que você tem tantas sardas?” – Cas perguntou intrigado, olhando Dean nos olhos.

“Ah, eu não sei cara... Quantos anos você tem? 10?”

Com isso Cas deu um tapa no rosto de Dean, que ficou chocado.

“Mas que droga! Você tem problema.” – Dean disse dando a volta no Cas e saindo da sala. “Esse cara é estranho, muito estranho. Eu não volto mais, o Sam que se vire.”

Dean disse indo embora. Cas pediu desculpa para o pessoal e foi embora também. Ele meio que seguiu Dean e quando eles estavam passando na frente do apartamento do Cas, ele parou Dean com uma mão em seu ombro.

Dean levou um susto e deu um pulo.

“Ah, mas que droga!”

“Dean, desculpa.”

“Você já disse isso, agora para de ser esquisito.”

Cas se inclina e beija Dean. Dean se assusta e beija Cas de volta com os olhos abertos. Cas coloca as mãos no rosto de Dean e o puxa para mais perto. Dean envolve a cintura de Cas com suas mãos. Quando seus quadris se encostam Cas geme na boca de Dean e ele se entrega. Ele fecha os olhos e anda com Castiel até baterem em uma parede.

Cas geme de novo com o baque. Ele desliza sua mão para as costas de Dean agora, por dentro da camisa e Dean geme. Até Cas sentir que sua calça está apertada demais, assim, de repente.

“Vamos entrar, meu apartamento fica aqui em cima.” – Cas disse e pega a mão de Dean antes de ele confirmar. Eles entram no apartamento bagunçado de Castiel tropeçando nos montinhos de roupa suja no chão e caem em cima da cama.

Parece que Cas procurava por isso sua vida toda, e Dean não sabia o que estava sentindo.

Cas começou a desabotoar sua camisa e a atirou longe, ficando só de gravata. Dean não sabe por que, mas sentiu de repente que sua calça estava apertada demais.

Ele ajudou Cas a tirar a calça e o sapato, e Cas o ajudou a tirar sua roupa também.

Os dois estavam agora só de cueca e Cas com a gravata.

Cas deitou em cima de Dean, que deitava sobre suas costas na cama de casal de Castiel.

Cas começou a movimentar seu quadril sob o quadril de Dean e quando seus pênis se encostaram por baixo do tecido fino de suas cuecas os dois gemeram. Eles se beijavam de boca aberta, explorando a boca um do outro, como se não conseguissem ter o outro o suficiente. Dean tinha agora suas mãos no cabelo bagunçado e macio de Castiel.

Cas parou o beijo para tirar sua cueca e a de Dean. Dean se sentiu um pouco exposto demais com isso e começou a pensar. Para de pensar. Não pensa. Se ele pensasse demais ele ia surtar, e ele não queria isso agora, ele estava gostando de beijar Castiel.

Cas pega os dois pênis em sua mão e começa a movimentar sua mão pra cima e pra baixo, acariciando os dois pênis duros em sua mão. Dean gemeu de prazer e puxou Cas pra baixo para beijá-lo novamente.

“Cas, porra” – foi tudo que Dean conseguiu dizer.

“Dean... eu quero... quero experimentar uma coisa.” – Cas disse sem fôlego.

“O que você quer Cas?”

“Eu quero você dentro de mim.”

Com isso o pênis do Dean ficou ainda mais duro e ele pode sentir um liquido quente sair de dentro dele. Ele virou Cas, trocando de posições. Ele abriu as pernas de Cas e quando viu o que Cas estava fazendo ele ficou um pouco vermelho.

“Caralho.” – ele disse, Cas estava realmente enfiando os dedos na sua entrada? “O que você ta fazendo?”

“To me preparando pra você.” – ele disse num tom inocente e Dean se baixou para beijá-lo.

“Isso é muito gostoso.”

“Entra logo Dean, eu não consigo mais esperar.”

Dean segurou seu pênis na frente da entrada de Castiel e enfiou a cabeça para dentro.

“Aaah Dean, isso Dean.” – Cas gemeu.

“Ooh porra, isso é tão gostoso.” – Dean gemeu também ao enfiar tudo.

Ele começou com movimentos leves até ouvir Cas gemer alto e pedir por “mais, mais Dean, mais” e no dicionário do Dean não existia mais a palavra “paciência”.

Eles ficaram assim por meia hora até eles gozarem, Dean dentro de Cas e Cas em sua barriga.

Eles se beijaram por longos minutos e Dean caiu ao lado do Cas.

“Isso foi bom pra caralho.” – Dean disse enquanto Cas deitava em seu peito.

“Foi muito bom.”

Eles caíram no sono, assim, felizes, relaxados e cansados ao mesmo tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> OBRIGADA por ler !!! Deixe um comentário, com carinho <3  
> Diz se gostou, o que falta, algum erro de escrita, etc.
> 
> Beijo e boa semana !!


End file.
